


#SOCIAL MEDIA

by Wolviecat



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And so are Fox News, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Fan Comics, HYDRA Trash Party, Internet is awful, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Social Media, Strike Team Delta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolviecat/pseuds/Wolviecat
Summary: Thanks to all the people who inspired this and who helped me come up with the youtube comments, so they all dont sound as written by one person.
We live in times when even our most private moments can be revealed to the whole world with one a click of mouse. Why should Steve Rogers be an exception from a long line of leaked celebrity sex tapes? Soon, Captain America's greatest nemesis will not be HYDRA, but an anonimous commenter...





	

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
